Flooring mats can be used within a floor structure. These flooring mats, which may include textile pads, may be desirable, for example, when a wood or other type of flooring is applied over a sub flooring. Some flooring mats can also be used under a laminate floor underlayment as well as under a ceramic tile floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,341,910, incorporated by reference herein, provides for examples of an insulating floor underlayment that can be particularly usable for a laminate floor underlayment and ceramic tile floor.
Improved acoustic and insulation properties, as well as the ability for improved ventilation throughout the flooring mat and entire floor underlayment, are desirable. Further, the utility of a flooring mat that can be utilized under gyperete (a gypsum concrete) or concrete can be improved.